seventh_studio_mlgfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Rick and Morty
Rick và Morty là một bộ phim truyền hình hoạt hình (hướng tới đối tượng người lớn) được tạo ra bởi nhà sản xuất cộng đồng Dan Harmon và biên kịch Justin Roiland và phát sóng hàng tuần trên nền tảng chương trình đêm khuya của Cartoon Network Adult Swim. Bộ phim chủ yếu xoay quanh một nhà khoa học và là nhà phát minh hay say rượu có tên là "Rick" và đứa cháu trai từng thất lạc của ông "Morty" khi họ bắt tay vào cuộc phiêu lưu nguy hiểm và kỳ lạ cùng nhau trong không gian và thời gian. Phim cũng có những cảnh nguy hiểm cần cân nhắc cho trẻ em. Ngày 9 tháng 9 năm 2018, có thông báo rằng phim đã thắng đề cử giải Emmy Awards cho hạng mục phim hoạt hình nổi bật nhất. Nội dung Bối cảnh, nhân vật Chương trình xoay quanh cuộc phiêu lưu của các thành viên trong gia đình Smith, bao gồm cha mẹ Jerry và Beth, con cái của họ là Summer and Morty, và cha của Beth, Rick Sanchez, sống chung với họ với tư cách khách mời. Theo Justin Roiland, gia đình sống bên ngoài Seattle ở tiểu bang Washington của Hoa Kỳ. Tuy nhiên, cuộc phiêu lưu của Rick và Morty diễn ra trên vô số thực tại khác nhau, với các nhân vật đi đến các hành tinh và chiều không gian khác thông qua các cổng và chiếc xe bay của Rick. Rick là một nhà khoa học điên cuồng, người đã trốn tránh được nhiều hoạt động phổ cập bình thường như trường học, hôn nhân, tình yêu và gia đình. Ông thường xuyên phiêu lưu với đứa cháu trai 14 tuổi của mình, Morty, một cậu bé tốt bụng nhưng dễ bị đau khổ, có đạo đức nhưng ngây thơ đóng vai trò đối lập với bản ngã chủ nghĩa xảo quyệt của Rick. Chị gái 17 tuổi của Morty, Summer, là một thiếu niên bình thường hơn, là một luôn người lo lắng về việc cải thiện tình trạng của mình giữa các đồng nghiệp của mình và đôi khi theo dõi Rick và Morty trong cuộc phiêu lưu của họ. Mẹ của cậu bé, Beth, là một người thường đứng đầu và quyết đoán trong gia đình, mặc dù tự ý thức về vai trò chuyên môn của mình như một bác sĩ ngựa. Cô không hài lòng với cuộc hôn nhân của mình với Jerry, một người có đầu óc đơn giản và không chắc chắn, người đã không chấp nhận vai trò của Rick đối với gia đình anh. Các phiên bản khác nhau của các nhân vật sống trong các không gian khác trong toàn bộ vũ trụ và đặc điểm riêng của chúng là có thể thay đổi từ thực tại này sang thực tại khác. Phiên bản Rick ban đầu của chương trình tự nhận mình là "Rick Sanchez of Earth Dimension C-137", liên quan đến vũ trụ ban đầu ông ở, nhưng sự phân biệt này không nhất thiết áp dụng cho mọi thành viên khác trong gia đình Smith. Ví dụ, trong tập đầu tiên "Rick Potion # 9", sau khi biến toàn bộ dân số thế giới thành quái vật, Rick và Morty chuyển sang một chiều không gian khác, để lại Summer, Beth và Jerry phía sau. Season 1 Chương trình Rick và Morty lần đầu tiên được công bố trong phần trình bày của Adult Swim Upfront vào tháng 5 năm 2012, tiếp theo là bắt đầu sản xuất 10 tập thời lượng nửa giờ để được phát sóng trên Cartoon Network (không bao gồm pilot) vào tháng 10 năm đó. Vào ngày 27 tháng 11 năm 2013, tập phim thử nghiệm của Rick và Morty đã bị rò rỉ qua YouTube vài ngày trước khi phát sóng theo lịch trình trên Adult Swim, được công chiếu lúc 10 giờ tối (ET) vào ngày 2 tháng 12. Trong tập phim đầu, Rick đưa đứa cháu trai của mình, Morty vào một chiều không gian khác để nghiên cứu “những cây lớn”. ]] Season 2 Rick và Morty mùa hai ra mắt vào ngày 26 tháng 7 năm 2015 với tập "A Rickle in time". Mùa 2 đã diễn ra trong 10 tập và kết thúc vào ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2015. Season 3 Mùa thứ ba của Rick và Morty làm khán giả bất ngờ khi phát sóng vào ngày 1 tháng 4 năm 2017 trên Cartoon Network. Xuất hiện mà không cần thông báo hoặc quảng cáo, tập phát trên một vòng lặp từ 8 giờ tối đến nửa đêm. Tập phim đã biến chương trình khuyến mãi của McDonald năm 1998 cho bộ phim Disney Mulan, szechuan sauce dipping sauce ''trở thành đề tài thu hút. Tin đồn mùa 4 Vào ngày 16 tháng 3 năm 2018, Dan Harmon đã tweet để đáp lại một fan hâm mộ đã gọi anh là một người nghiện rượu lười biếng với sự mặc khải rằng Season 4 của Rick và Morty vẫn chưa được đặt hàng bởi một mạng lưới nào. Điều này thúc đẩy mối quan tâm giữa các fan rằng có thể sẽ không có một mùa thứ tư của chương trình. Một số người bày tỏ rằng Cartoon Network có thể không quan tâm đến việc gia hạn chương trình sau những hành động của fan trong mùa thứ ba của, đặc biệt là liên quan đến sự cố Szechuan Sauce. Tuy nhiên, trong khi người hâm mộ bày tỏ sự thất vọng của họ rằng Adult Swim vẫn chưa gia hạn series, những người khác cảnh báo chống lại phản ứng quá mức. Highsnobiety đã viết rằng Adult Swim nổi tiếng vì có lịch trình phát sóng bất thường, với các chương trình trên mạng thường có thời gian dài giữa các mùa. Highsnobiety cũng lưu ý rằng biên kịch Ryan Ridley trước đây đã công khai đưa ra giả thuyết rằng chương trình sẽ có một mùa thứ tư, nó có thể sẽ không phát sóng cho đến cuối năm 2019. Các phương tiện truyền thông khác bao gồm Twitter Moments và Nerdist đã đăng tải bê bối này. Fandom Vào ngày 19 tháng 5 năm 2012, một vài ngày sau thông báo của Adult Swim, một cộng đồng subreddit có tên /r/rickandmorty đã được phát hành, thu hút hơn 16.900 người đăng ký trong hai năm tiếp theo. Vào ngày 27 tháng 11 năm 2013, Redditor theroboticdan đã gửi tập thí điểm bị rò rỉ tới /r/videos subreddit, nơi nó thu hút được hơn 2.100 phiếu bầu và 220 bình luận trong hai tháng đầu tiên. Khi chuỗi video này được phát triển trong vài tháng tới, các tập tiếp theo cũng đến trang đầu của Reddit. Cũng vào ngày 27 tháng 11, một trang cho chương trình đã được tạo trên trang web cơ sở dữ liệu trope TV Tropes. Vào ngày 10 tháng 12, một wiki Rick and Morty đã được tạo ra. Vào ngày 21 tháng 1 năm 2014, /r/rickandmorty được xếp hạng là phân mục phụ không phát triển nhanh nhất mặc định. Tính đến tháng 2 năm 2014, trang Facebook chính thức của Rick và Morty đã tích lũy được hơn 10.000 lượt thích. Rich and Morto mới hiểu được Rick và Morty]] Vào ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2016, Redditor TheNiceBiscuit đã đăng một thông điệp tuyên bố đánh giá cao chương trình "Rich and Morto", theo sau là cụm từ "wooba looba dick duck" (được hiển thị bên dưới). Trong vòng 72 giờ, bài đăng nhận được hơn 8.700 phiếu bầu (87% được bầu chọn) và 350 nhận xét về tiểu mục /r/rickandmorty. Ngày hôm đó, Redditor Wyntersun đã tải lên một minh họa "Rich and Morto" tới /r/rickandmorty, nơi mà nó thu hút hơn 5.600 phiếu bầu và 130 bình luận trong ba ngày (hiển thị bên dưới, bên trái). Vào ngày 16 tháng 11, Redditor MC_Labs15 đã đăng một bản vẽ Wynersun (được hiển thị bên dưới, bên phải). Ngày hôm đó, Redditor ElderCunningham đã gửi một bài viết hỏi về nguồn gốc của "Rich and Morto" tới /r/OutOfTheLoop, nơi Redditor finnegar trích dẫn bài viết của TheNiceBiscuit. Cũng vào ngày 16 tháng 11, tài khoản chính thức của Rick và Morty Twitter đăng một tweet tham chiếu đến meme "Rich and Morto" (hiển thị bên dưới). Fanart Trên Deviant Art và Tumblr,những người hâm mộ của bộ truyện đã giới thiệu tác phẩm nghệ thuật gốc của fan được tạo cảm hứng từ bộ truyện. Tiếp nhận và phê bình Vào ngày 28 tháng 1, blog tin tức giải trí Vulture báo cáo rằng Rick và Morty đã đánh bại các chương trình hài kịch đêm khuya của NBC trong xếp hạng. Vào ngày hôm sau, Rick và Morty được gia hạn trong mùa thứ hai trên Adult Swim. Sau mùa 2, mùa thứ 3 được phát hành không báo trước vào ngày Cá tháng Tư và sau đó được phát hành hoàn toàn từ ngày 31 tháng 7 năm 2017 đến ngày 1 tháng 10 năm 2017. Tạp chí Deadline xuất bản rằng Rick và Morty Season 3 xếp hạng kỷ lục cho Adult Swim. Ngày 9 tháng 9 năm 2018, có thông báo rằng phim đã thắng đề cử giải Emmy Awards cho hạng mục phim hoạt hình nổi bật nhất. Tập tiêu biểu Pickle Rick "Pickle Rick" là tập thứ ba của mùa thứ ba của loạt phim truyền hình hoạt hình dành cho người lớn Swim Rick và Morty. Được viết bởi Jessica Gao và đạo diễn bởi Anthony Chun, tập chiếu lần đầu tiên vào ngày 6 tháng 8 năm 2017. Trong "Pickle Rick", Rick biến mình thành một dưa chua để trốn khỏi việc chữa bệnh của gia đình, nhưng nhân vật Beth tịch thu thuốc giải độc của ông và những người khác đi điều trị. Trong khi đó, Rick rơi vào cống rãnh và xây dựng máy móc từ những con vật đã chết để tồn tại. Ông ta trốn thoát vào một tòa nhà rất bí mật, nơi ông ta giết các điệp viên bên trong để rời đi. Nhưng cuối cùng ông cũng phải đi đến buổi trị liệu và sau đó nhận được ống tiêm thuốc giải độc từ Beth. Tales from the Citadel/ The Ricklantis Mixup Khi Rick và Morty phiêu lưu đến Atlantis, tập phim chuyển hướng tập trung về Citadel, một xã hội bí mật được bao gồm nhiều phiên bản của Rick và Morty, chia làm hai nhóm bao gồm nhóm Rick và nhóm Morty. Ở đó, một nhóm Morty hành trình đến một cổng thông tin để hiện thực những mong muốn của họ; Một nhân viên cảnh sát Rick mới bắt đầu làm việc với một cảnh sát kỳ cựu Morty để bắt các đại lý ma túy, và một nhân viên Rick nổi loạn tại một nhà máy wafer. Trong khi đó, một cuộc bầu cử được tổ chức cho vị tổng thống mới của Citadel. Mặc dù là kẻ yếu, ứng cử viên Đảng Morty quản lý để đảm bảo chức tổng thống. Khi người quản lý chiến dịch của anh ta nhận được thông tin rằng tổng thống mới thực tế là Evil Morty từ tập của mùa đầu tiên ''"Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind", anh cố ám sát hắn ta nhưng thất bại. Evil Morty ra lệnh tử hình một hội đồng của nhóm Rick và bất cứ ai khác mà hắn coi là một mối đe dọa tiềm tàng cho luật lệ của mình. Nhân vật chính Rick Sanchez Rick Sanchez (lồng tiếng bởi Justin Roiland) - Một thiên tài, nhưng bị chứng Rối loạn Nhân cách Chống đối Xã hội, hay lạm dụng tình cảm, rất tự phụ, tự yêu mình, tự trung tâm, nhà khoa học điên rồ và thông minh, là cha của Beth Smith và ông ngoại của Morty và Summer. Nhưng sự nghiện rượu của ông khiến gia đình con gái phải lo lắng về sự an toàn của con trai họ, Morty. Bộ phim thường được viết lại cho các câu nói của Rick. Ông thường có "triệu chứng chẩn đoán của các bệnh tâm thần khác nhau". Là một nhân vật cực kỳ trí tuệ xem thời gian của mình là có giá trị, ông gạt bỏ tính hữu ích của nhiều việc bình thường của con người như trường học, hôn nhân và thậm chí cả tình yêu, mặc dù ông bày tỏ tình cảm đích thực đối với cháu và con gái của mình trong suốt bộ truyện. Phản ứng của ông đối với những yêu cầu trần tục được ông ta hỏi với Morty và các thành viên khác trong gia đình, những người cho rằng anh coi mình hoàn toàn vượt trội hơn họ, mặc dù trong một số trường hợp, ông cho thấy một khía cạnh cô đơn hơn. Anh ta thường xuyên nói 'ầm ầm' trong một câu khi nói, có lẽ là kết quả của chứng nghiện rượu của ông ta. Ông được xác định là Rick Sanchez của Trái Đất thuộc chiều không gian C-137. Nhân vật được lấy cảm hứng từ Emmett Brown từ Back to the Future. Morty Smith thumb|167x167px|"oh chào mọi người tôi là Morty..."Morty Smith (cũng được lồng tiếng bởi Justin Roiland) - cháu trai 14 tuổi của Rick, người thường xuyên bị lôi kéo vào những thất bại của Rick. Morty là một đứa trẻ ngoan nhưng cậu ấy dễ bị đau khổ. Cậu thường miễn cưỡng đi theo kế hoạch của Rick, và thường bị tổn thương bởi những phương pháp không chính thống và có vấn đề về mặt đạo đức mà Rick sử dụng để 'khắc phục' các tình huống. Trong suốt loạt truyện, một số nhân vật đề cập đến việc Morty có khuyết điểm trong học tập, và cậu thường thể hiện lòng tự trọng thấp. Mặc dù vậy, cậu ta tỏ ra thông minh và tháo vát nhiều lần và khi bộ phim tiến triển, cậu ấy đã học cách sử dụng nhiều thiết bị của Rick và thậm chí còn thao túng Rick để đưa Jerry vào một cuộc phiêu lưu. Đến cuối mùa thứ ba, cậu ta thể hiện một mức độ kỳ lạ của sự nhạy bén thông thường cũng như hiểu biết sâu sắc về tâm trí của Rick, như trong tập "Vindicators 3: Return of Worldender". Nhân vật được lấy cảm hứng từ Marty McFly trong Back to the Future. Memes Screaming sun Vào ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2015, Adult Swim phát sóng tập Rick and Morty "The Wedding Squanchers" là phần cuối của mùa thứ hai của chương trình. Trong tập phim, nhân vật Rick cố gắng trốn khỏi tù vì tội ác chống lại Liên bang Ngân hà bằng cách trốn với gia đình của mình trên một hành tinh ngoài phạm vi quyền hạn của họ. Sau khi khám phá ra những gì dường như là hành tinh lý tưởng, một mặt trời với một khuôn mặt khó chịu, nó la hét liên tục trong khi di chuyển trong quỹ đạo. Ngày hôm sau, YouTuber Forrest Keel đã tải lên một clip về mặt trời la hét. Từ đó xuất hiện các bản remix và ghép ảnh khác nhau của mặt trời la hét. Evil Morty/ For the damaged Coda Chú ý: "Sad meme" đổi hướng đến đây, nếu bạn muốn nghe bản nhạc buồn kinh điển thì hãy xem Sad Violin. "For the Damaged Coda" là một bài hát của ban nhạc rock indie Blonde Redhead nổi tiếng sau khi nó được sử dụng trong một tập phim của Rick và Morty làm chủ đề cho nhân vật "Evil Morty". Đây là phiên bản độc tài của Morty, tới từ một chiều không gian khác. "For the Damaged Coda" được phát hành bởi Blonde Redhead trong album Melody of Some Damaged Lemons, được phát hành vào ngày 6 tháng 6 năm 2000. Tải lên bài hát của YouTuber zipperpig từ ngày 5 tháng 2 năm 2008, đã đạt được hơn 17 triệu lượt xem. Bài hát đã thêm một chút phổ biến khi nó được sử dụng trong phần 1 Rick and Morty tập "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind" và là chủ đề cho Evil Morty. Tập được chiếu vào ngày 7 tháng 4 năm 2014 (hiển thị bên dưới, bên trái). Nó trở nên phổ biến hơn nhiều sau khi nó được sử dụng trong tập mùa 3 "Tales From the Citadel", phát sóng ngày 10 tháng 9 năm 2017. Nhạc nền trở nên phổ biến hơn trước sự phát sóng của "Tales From the Citadel." Bài hát phiê bản extended được đăng bởi YouTuber Server vào ngày 17 tháng 4 năm 2017 đã đạt được hơn 10 triệu lượt xem (hiển thị bên dưới, bên trái). Một bản cover piano của bài hát được đăng bởi ThePandaTooth vào ngày 8 tháng 5 năm 2017, đã đạt được hơn 1,7 triệu lượt xem (hiển thị bên dưới, bên phải). Một số bản remix phổ biến xuất hiện trên YouTube sau "Tales From the Citadel". Bản Trap của bài hát được đăng bởi Trap City vào ngày 13 tháng 9 năm 2017, đã đạt được hơn 32 triệu lượt xem (hiển thị bên dưới, bên trái). Vào ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2017, bản phối lại synthesia được tải lên bởi người dùng Tommy Lapointe Blondin, đạt hơn 272.000 lượt xem. Một số bản phối lại phổ biến xuất hiện trên YouTube sau "Tales From the Citadel". Bản phối lại Trap của bài hát được đăng bởi Trap City vào ngày 13 tháng 9 năm 2017, đã đạt được hơn 32 triệu lượt xem (hiển thị bên dưới, bên trái). Vào ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2017, bản phối lại dàn nhạc của bản nhạc được tải lên bởi người dùng Tommy Lapointe Blondin, đạt hơn 272.000 lượt xem. Cũng có vài phiên bản meme và tiêu biểu là remix theo kiểu của game Baldi's Basics, khi nó gắn với cảm xúc nhân vật Playtime trong trò chơi này khi dây nhảy bị hỏng. Nó cũng là một trong những bài hát dùng nhiều nhất bởi Seventh Studio MLG, đã xuất hiện trong hơn 20 video trên YouTube của kênh này. Sau đó, bản nhạc này đã có sự xuất hiện trong các meme MLG, khi một nhân vật chết và rest in peace chẳng hạn, nhái theo Rick and Morty, meme này được gọi là sad meme: Pickle Rick Pickle Rick đề cập đến một loạt các hình ảnh và tham chiếu đến tập phim của Rick và Morty mang tên "Pickle Rick," mà thấy nhân vật Rick được biến thành một quả dưa chua. Vào ngày 22 tháng 7 năm 2016, Adult Swim đã tải lên bản xem trước độc quyền từ San Diego Comic-Con mùa thứ ba của Rick và Morty cho YouTube. Trong đoạn phim, Rick được thể hiện là một người có hình dạng quả dưa chuột, là 1 kẻ giết con chuột và đánh cắp bộ não của nó. Video (hiển thị bên dưới) đã nhận được hơn 3 triệu lượt xem trong một năm. Khoảng chín tháng sau, vào ngày 1 tháng 4 năm 2017, trước buổi ra mắt bất ngờ của Rick và Morty mùa ba, hai đoạn giới thiệu teaser của bộ phim được phát sóng. Trong đoạn phim, Morty lật Pickle Rick trên băng ghế công cụ nhà để xe của mình, và Pickle Rick tuyên bố mình là "Pickle Rick." Trang Instagram Ricky và Morty đã tải lên một cảnh quay để thu hút hơn 104.000 lượt thích và 458.000 lượt xem. Ngày hôm đó, YouTuber Spazz DHN đã tải video lên (hiển thị bên dưới) lên YouTube, nơi nhận được hơn 200.000 lượt xem trong bốn tháng. Sau buổi ra mắt bản xem trước, người hâm mộ của bộ truyện đã tải lên hình ảnh của "Pickle Rick" lên /r/RickAndMorty subreddit. To Be Fair, You Have To Have a Very High IQ to Understand Rick and Morty Nghĩa là: "Để công bằng, bạn phải có một chỉ số IQ rất cao để hiểu Rick và Morty". ''Đây là một bản copypasta mà người hâm mộ và người gây xôn xao của loạt phim truyền hình hoạt hình Rick và Morty sử dụng để đáp lại một cách mỉa mai những lời chỉ trích của chương trình. Các văn bản, mà có thể đã được ban đầu được đăng 1 cách chân thành, đề cập đến cách mọi người nói về chương trình, chỉ trích nó 1 cách giả dối nói rằng chương trình đang tự chúc mừng thành công của nó. Họ cho rằng ''Rick và Morty là một show hết sức tinh tế. Rick and Morty Fans Rick và Morty đề cập đến một loạt các câu chuyện cười, memes và tham chiếu đến bản chất tự chúc mừng mà một số người hâm mộ cảm nhận từ loạt phim truyền hình hoạt hình Rick và Morty. Hầu hết các câu chuyện cười tập trung vào người hâm mộ của chương trình tự cao về bản thân và chương trình xem là siêu thông minh Loạt memes đến từ một phản ứng dữ dội chống lại các chương trình bắt đầu đôi khi trong mùa thứ ba của Rick và Morty trong mùa hè năm 2017, đặc biệt là sau sự phổ biến của meme Pickle Rick. Các phản ứng dữ dội thúc đẩy hơn nữa do sự nổi lên của câu nói khét tiếng "Để công bằng, bạn phải có một chỉ số IQ rất cao để hiểu Rick và Morty". Trong khi copypasta có thể xuất phát từ một bình luận Facebook trước, bài đăng sớm nhất có sẵn xuất phát từ bình luận Reddit vào ngày 29 tháng 7 năm 2017. Ngày hôm đó, Redditor Niekish được đăng trong subreddit /r/CringeAnarchy: "Để công bằng, bạn phải có chỉ số IQ rất cao để hiểu Rick và Morty. Sự hài hước là cực kỳ tinh tế, và không có một sự nắm vững của vật lý lý thuyết hầu hết các câu chuyện cười trong phim sẽ không hợp với người xem điển hình. Ngoài ra còn có triển vọng hư cấu của Rick, được khéo léo dệt vào tính cách của ông - triết lý cá nhân của ông thu hút rất nhiều từ văn học Narodnaya Volya, ví dụ. Người hâm mộ hiểu nội dung này; họ có khả năng trí tuệ để thực sự đánh giá cao chiều sâu của những câu chuyện cười này, để nhận ra rằng họ không chỉ buồn cười - họ nói điều gì đó sâu sắc về CUỘC SỐNG. Kết quả là những người không thích Rick & Morty thực sự LÀ những kẻ ngốc - tất nhiên họ sẽ không đánh giá cao sự hài hước trong câu nói "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub" của Rick. . Tôi đang mỉm cười ngay bây giờ chỉ cần tưởng tượng một trong những đơn giản addlepated gãi đầu của họ trong sự nhầm lẫn như thiên tài Dan Harmon wit mở ra chính nó trên màn hình truyền hình của họ. Những gì ngu ngốc .. làm thế nào tôi thương hại họ. Và vâng, nhân tiện, tôi có một hình xăm Rick & Morty. Và không, bạn không thể nhìn thấy nó. Nó chỉ dành cho đôi mắt của phụ nữ - và thậm chí sau đó họ phải chứng minh rằng họ đang ở trong 5 điểm IQ của riêng tôi (tốt nhất là thấp hơn) trước. Không gì riêng tư đâu nha nhóc." Khi copypasta lan truyền trong mùa hè, các bản note chống Rick và Morty về tính cách của người hâm mộ khêu gợi bắt đầu nổi lên. Vào ngày 7 tháng 9, tài khoản meme của Instagram @dabmoms đã đăng một bức ảnh của một người đàn ông lớn tuổi ôm lấy ngực của anh ấy với chú thích "Lady: Ông ấy đang bị đau tim. Có ai ở đây là bác sĩ không? Rick và Morty fan: nó thực sự cần một mức độ thông minh nhất định để đánh giá cao thiên tài tinh tế của sự hài hước của Dan Harmon." Bài đăng (hiển thị bên trên) đã nhận được hơn 12.000 lượt thích trong 16 giờ. Xem thêm * Thanos Edit * Sad Violin * MLG Liên kết ngoài # Trang wiki chính thức Thể_loại:Meme Thể_loại:Meme xuất hiện trong năm 2018 Thể_loại:Bài viết đặc sắc Thể_loại:Hoạt hình Thể_loại:Hoạt hình người lớn Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:MLG